Survival is Key
by xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx
Summary: It is a short one shot about my favourite game, Gears of War. It is reader insert like usual. Its a one shot for Damon Baird and the reader. I didn't really edit it so sorry. I was in a rush.


Survival is Key

The world was still, silent, and cold. Is this what death feels like? Drowning in an endless darkness? No I wasn't dead quite yet but, I knew I didn't have much longer before I slipped away. There was a crushing weight on my chest. Without my armor I surely would have died a lot sooner. I tried to free my hands hoping to be able to dig myself out of my dirt death trap. It was no use. So I gave up. With ever inhale my chest tighten, making it harder to breath ever second. I didn't panic I didn't struggle. I waited for my mind to just go blank while listening to my own shallow breathing. I closed my eyes and smiled my dad would be proud if he could see how far I made it even after the world went to hell. He would say 'That's my girl always beating the odds.' Hot soaking tears rolled down my burning cheeks. Was this really my end? I'm a gear, a cog in the machine of war. I survived hammer strikes, the lightmas bomb and almost the lambancy outbreak. Sera was about to be ours once again and I was going to die right before victory...

~hours before~  
(readers name), you will be accompanying clay carmine and be used as an aerial assault team. You nodded in agreement? Suited up and got in the raven. This was the final fight, the war to end all wars between the coalition of ordered governments and the horde of locust. Ever thing we've been fighting for came down to these very important next few hours. We had no intention of losing.  
"This is it (your name), this is the final battle. It's riveting isn't it?" Carmine said in a cheery voice.  
I smiled, "there is no way we lose this battle Clay."  
"After this you and Baird can finally confess you indenting love for one another." I began to cough on nothing.  
" Corporal Baird and I?" I looked and glanced out the scenery as we flew over it. "That's crazy. We're from two different worlds..."  
"Two different worlds that became one a long time ago," Clay argued. "I've seen the way you look at one another, not to mention I've never seen Baird so willingly volunteer his precious time to teach someone about mechanics." He was right you and Damon Baird moments although those moments were always interrupted by something exploding. "It's funny that he hasn't told you yet, he says he's looking for the perfect moment to tell you how he feels. He he I guess there's no better time than the end of this war." Marcus suddenly came on the intercom.  
"Carmine, are you close? We need your raven to assist in taking out this siege beast."  
"Roger sarge, (your name) and I are on it." Carmine and I both got on an attached minigun and fired away at the grubs that attacked. One after another went down. Just as we thought we were done, a flaming ball flies from the cannon pult straight for our bird. It takes the raven out and we go tumbling towards the ground. This is it.  
"Damon!" I scream on the intercom, that's when everything went black.

~corporal Damon Bairds pov~

"Damon!" (your name) voice rung in my ears making my heart begin to pound.  
"(your name), (your name)." I called, "she was in that Raven wasn't she?"  
"Baird come on we have a job to do. Don't throw it all away, we're about to win." Marcus said calmly, "we aren't going to let the death of our comrades be in vain." Marcus Fenix was right, though that didn't stop the urge to run down to the beach and search or (your name). I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her... There was just no way she was dead. She is a tough Gear, I just hope she can hang on long enough for me to come and rescue her. 'I'm coming as fast as I can (your name). I've lost many and you aren't going to be added to that list, not when we're do close to the ending.'

~your pov~

I don't know how long I had been buried for, it felt like it had been an eternity. I didn't want to wait any more so I screamed out in anger. The scream really roughed up my throat ad I could taste the iron taste to the blood that began to trickle down my throat. I screamed out loud once again.  
"Did you hear that, she's over there!" the voices were getting closer. "she's alive come on let's find her before she isn't!"  
"(your name)! I'm coming for you." Baird yelled. The pounding footsteps were above. They removed scrap metal that was covering you head. Your head and the tops of your shoulders were visible. "(your name), are you ok? We're going to get you out; I'm not going to let you die." Tears began to fall from your eyes again.  
"Thank you," I cried.  
"sshh don't cry save your breath until we dig you out." Damon said reassuringly as a tear fell from his eye. Clayton and Damon dug me out. I was lying on my back. I hadn't been buried that deep after all the only reason I hadn't been able to dig myself out, was because my right arm was broken along with my right leg. I was pretty battered and bruised. "Anya! We need some medical assistance! Right away!" Damon picked me up and that was the last thing I remember before it all went black...

I awoke several days later with the blonde haired, blue eyed corporal clenching my pale hand and whispering. "(your name)" his voice was a gentle whisper. "It's time to get sweetie" I opened my eyes to look into ocean blue eyes. I smiled life was now perfect. 'Dad I survived I know you're proud.' I said silently in my mind. "Come close," I whispered out. He did as he was asked and then I kissed him. It was the most perfect kiss. I don't think anyone could imagine a more perfect kiss.


End file.
